


Staycation

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Butlers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a butler's duty to know what the young master needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MidoAkaMonth event. Thank you for reading.

It’s a butler’s duty to know what his young master needs, and after seeing the crease lines on Akashi Seijuro’s forehead seem to get deeper and deeper with each passing day, Midorima thinks it’s about time he intervenes. “With all due respect,” he says, which makes Akashi look over at him, “I believe you need a vacation.”

Akashi laughs at him. “Would if I could, Shintarou,” he says. Midorima feels his spine grow straighter; it’s a part of Akashi’s personality, but he will never feel completely at ease with his employer(’s son) calling him by his first name, especially when he is six years the boy’s senior. In his quest to raise money for medical school, there’s a lot of things in this job that he doesn’t bargain for. “But you know Father’ll have my head if I don’t finish my schoolwork in time for me to help him with the company paperwork tonight.” The sight of Akashi sitting at his mahogany wood desk seems fitting; his lamp has a sleek marble base and all his books are beautifully leather bound. This is the bedroom of a pampered young academic. “How on earth will I finish Rakuzan’s demanding courseload, even if I did some of it on the plane?”

“You don’t need to ride on a plane to go on a vacation,” Midorima says. “Let’s go to the convenience store around the corner.”

Akashi’s eyebrow raises artfully - all members of the Akashi family seem charismatic, even the stern Masaomi and Midorima’s heard the late Shiori was quite a character - but he puts his pencil down and allows Midorima to put his coat around his shoulders and follows him out of the estate down the street. It’s taken Akashi a few months to warm up to him, having not had a personal butler before (”Father,” Akashi says when Midorima is outside of the room and trying his best not to eavesdrop but the door is half open, “I told you, I don’t need an attendant. It’s embarrassing, even having the car pick me up from school. Even in middle school, people have looked at me funny and I don’t want that in high school too…”), but somehow Midorima thinks bits of his unconventional but studious personality has appealed him somewhat to the boy. They arrive at the convenience store and Akashi actually looks a little anxious when the sliding glass doors allow them entrance. 

“I’ve never actually been in here before,” he mumbles, though he bravely crosses the threshold. Midorima thinks Akashi is unlike any other wealthy, well-to-do member of society he’s had the displeasure of coming into contact with; Akashi marvels unnecessarily at what he considers simpleton life but he’s genuine about it. Even now, he gazes at the rows of instant ramen with amazement. “This is so fascinating. People live on a budget this low?”

Midorima turns to the cashier, who appears not to have heard as she is busy tapping away at her phone. “Akashi,” he begins and Akashi’s hand flies up to his mouth in penitence. “What would you like from here? I’ll buy it for you.”

“You don’t need to; these things are well within my budget…”

“Akashi.” Midorima has noticed that the way different people call the boy’s name commands a different response. When Masaomi says it, Akashi’s shoulders square and his eyes harden slightly before he answers. When his friends and basketball teammates say it, Akashi lets an easy smile cross his face. When he says it, Akashi looks up at him and he looks eager, open for knowledge. It’s a curious feeling that wells up inside Midorima; he wonders if his older sibling mentality makes him feel so parental. “It isn’t a vacation if you’re not letting yourself be spoiled.”

The smile on Akashi’s mouth is childish; certainly he’s had a few hard years after losing his mother and within the shadow of his father, but he’s strong and he’s grown up a bit so he hasn’t fully forgotten how to act his age. “Then I place myself in your care,” he says, and heads immediately to the ice cream fridge. As much as he is worth in GDP alone, Akashi is a modest boy and only collects as much ice cream as his arms can carry. He’s used to a refined palate, but Akashi has a criminal sweet tooth that only processed sugars seem to satisfy. Midorima buys it all for him and the cashier gives him a pitying look. 

They stand outside the store to eat some of their wares. “Here,” Akashi says, handing Midorima a soda flavored popsicle. “Treat yourself.”

“Where did you learn language like that?” But Akashi only laughs in response. He eats neatly and quickly and finishes a second by the time Midorima throws his popsicle stick in the trash. He still has a whole bag in his hand that Midorima knows that he will subtly pass to a maid to hide in the estate freezer out of sight of his father. The way Akashi is bouncing on the heels of his feet makes it obvious he’s worried about going home. It makes Midorima feel a bit sad for him; when he was Akashi’s age, he was also responsible but he let himself forget the time sometimes. “Shall we head back?”

“Let’s.” Halfway to the estate gates, though, Akashi stops. “Wait,” he says. “We’re still on vacation, aren’t we? Until we get back to the house?”

“Sure,” Midorima says, slowly. 

“And I can have whatever I want?”

Midorima has no idea where this is going but they’re standing in the middle of the street so he doesn’t think he needs to brace himself for something completely unreasonable. “Yes, within possibility.” 

“Okay,” Akashi says. “Okay. I want to kiss you. Can I?”

It is totally unreasonable. Midorima wishes he hadn’t been so foolish to let himself get wrapped completely around Akashi’s finger. He doesn’t think [Please acquiesce my son’s whims] from Masaomi’s orders covers this. “That,” he begins. “Your father would not approve of that in the slightest. Think of my position.”

“This is within possibility!” Akashi is not above sulking to get his way. “We’re not in the house and you said we’re on a trip, so doesn’t that make us equals? I want to, so isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t think so.” Akashi gets really quiet. Midorima takes a deep breath. “You’re just the prince of unreasonable demands. You can kiss my hand, I suppose.”

“On your face, at least!”

Akashi is a spoiled young master. “Alright, fine, on my face.” He bends down slightly and angles his face so Akashi can reach his cheek, but Akashi has anticipated that because he angles his face too and catches Midorima on the mouth. It’s a fast peck but it’s enough because Akashi is grinning up to his ears when Midorima draws back quickly. “You’re devious,” Midorima accuses. 

“Yeah,” Akashi says. “I am.”


End file.
